Scourge Invasion
The Scourge Invasion is a world event that started with Patch 1.11. Several regions of Azeroth have come under attack by Scourge forces. Members of the Argent Dawn are already organizing a worldwide counter to the Scourge invasion, keeping an eye out for any necropolis sightings and passing on their information to all adventurers willing to aid them in their struggle. With each victory against the Scourge, the defense grows stronger. As more and more invasion attempts are beaten back by the defenders, the Argent Dawn will be able to bestow increasingly more powerful blessings upon those fighting the invaders. If the mortal races focus on clearing the Scourge camps all over the world that have sprung up beneath each necropolis, perhaps the invasion can effectively be halted or even repelled. Those who wish to take up arms against the undead invaders should speak with a representative of the Argent Dawn to learn what regions need help and how the defense is holding up. There are also reports of Scourge agents showing up in Stratholme, Scholomance, Dire Maul, the Scarlet Monastery, Shadowfang Keep and Razorfen Downs. Whatever their purpose there may be, the world will surely be better off if they are destroyed before their evil plans are fulfilled. Necropolis invasions, Necrotic Runes and the Shards The Argent Dawn tents in the major cities will note when the Necropoli are attacking, however, it is unknown at this point how often they reappear.They definitely can appear more than once in a day. I am witnessing the return of the necropoli right now. The ones over the major cities seem to be permanent but they only spawn low level scourge for the introductory quest. The Necropoli are accompanied by Summoning Shards, which are visible on the ground near each of the flying citadels. These shards are always surrounded by a large number of undead. The undead are non-elite and grant 5 Argent Dawn reputation until the end of Honored, unlike normal undead. The Shards near the undead are weakened as the undead are killed. When the strength of the shard reaches zero, four Acolytes will appear and start to heal it. Each of these acolytes can be "disrupted" through the use of eight Necrotic Runes. The Acolyte will then convert into a Shadow (of something), which is a 61 elite mob. When the Shadow is killed, it has a chance to drop a Corruptor's Scourgestone, 30 Necrotic Runes, or pieces of the new Undead Slaying set. The undead have a chance to drop a Necrotic Rune. Commander Helleran at Light's Hope Chapel wants ten of these runes to complete the Under the Shadow quest; the remainder can also be turned in to an NPC at Light's Hope Chapel for various rewards: * 30 runes: Any of the four Undead Slaying set item gloves * 15 runes: A Major Mana or Healing Potion * 10 runes: A Tabard of the Argent Dawn * 8 runes: A flask of Blessed Wizard Oil or a Consecrated Sharpening Stone Insignia Quests There are several NPCs at Light's Hope Chapel that will exchange Insignia of the Dawn and Insignia of the Crusade for certain drops. All of these items are exchanged at the rate of 30 items for one Insignia. The items are not Bind on Pickup. The items that can be turned in are: * Bone Fragments, from skeletal creatures in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance * Dark Iron Scraps, from the Searing Gorge, Burning Steppes, Blackrock Spire, and Blackrock Depths * Elemental Cores, from elementals in the Plaguelands, Azshara, Burning Steppes, Felwood, Silithus, Winterspring, Un'goro Crater, Dire Maul, and Blackrock Depths * Crypt Fiend Parts, from crypt fiends in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance * Savage Fronds, from Felwood's treants and Un'goro's lashers, and Dire Maul The Insignia can also be received from XXX in exchange for completing the Tradeskill Writ quests. In exchange for an Argent Dawn Valor Token, he will give you a writ, which requires some number of crafted items. The first completion gives 200 Argent Dawn reputation; subsequent completions will give 10. Each completed writ is good for one Insignia. The Insignia can then be turned in for various rare and epic reward items. See the list posted at the Argent Dawn Reputation page. The cost of these items, in insignia, is dependent on your reputation with the Argent Dawn. * Friendly: 30 for Rare; 110 for Epic * Honored: 20 for Rare; 75 for Epic * Revered: 7 for Rare; 45 for Epic * Exalted: 6 for Rare; 27 for Epic